The effects of thyroid hormones on mitochondrial protein synthesis, swelling and oxidative phosphorylation are being investigated. The nature of the mitochondrial proteins synthesized in vitro both in the presence and absence of hormone is being studied. Other experiments are planned to learn if there is a specific mitochondrial receptor for thyroid hormones.